Talk:Cupid/@comment-28718853-20170430194940/@comment-30700719-20170503014652
I turn and start running at the window. "Shitshitshitshitshit..." I smash through the window, and a volley of arrows flies over my head. I land in a random truck filled with pillows and pull myself out onto the street. "Thank god for cartoon logic!" The Cupid looks down at me, then spins up the Gatling gun again. I jump behind a moped, only for it to suddenly sprout arrows like a metal hedgehog. "I should never have taken this job offer here, in this counterfeit Paris! Now I now why they call it 'the city of love'!" The clip runs out, and while the Cupid reloads, I run down an alleyway. "ICARUS, you know the drill. Get a Rauser to my location." I cross a busy street and stand still, calming down my body. I walk into a coffee shop, looking like I was jogging, instead of flat-out running. I order an apple cider and sit back, watching the traffic go by. The bell by the door jangles, and the Cupid walks in, a hand in her purse. I surreptitiously turn away from the Cupid. I can hear her ordering something. Good, it seems like she hasn't-"Hello. You're a quick runner, you know." I look up, and the Cupid's standing over me, with a golden arrow in her hand. In a last, desperate attempt to flee, I duck under the table and crawl away. The customers stare at me like I had just yelled a vague insult. The Cupid puts her hands on her hips, still clutching the arrow. "So you'll even crawl away on all fours to escape me?" I stand up again, say, "Hey, I'll make up for it in a sec," and bolt out the door. "You can keep the apple cider!" I leap onto a fire escape ladder and climb up to the roof. Somehow, the Cupid's already there. "Look, just fuck off, okay? I honestly don't need this kind of shit happening. I just wanted a little day out. Just experience normal life for a day. And every time, without fail, this shit happens." She simply levels her bow at me. "You know what? Go ahead. Make me more loving to my partner. Go ahead and try. It's not like I have one. So go ahead, waste an arrow." She tilts her head, then removes the golden arrow from the bowstring and slips it back into her quiver. Smiling, she notches a lead-tipped arrow to the bowstring. "Don't waste an arrow, don't waste an arrow!" She chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't." I duck, just as the arrow whizzes past my head, to impale itself into a young man in a window behind me. I look up, and the Rauser flies overhead. "Well, you done fucked up." The Rauser pitches sharply, performing a Split-S manoeuvre that brings it shooting towards me. "Buh-bye!" I jump into the air and grab onto the wing of the Rauser, scrambling into the cockpit and flying away. "Hey, they've even got an Eiffel Tower! The copyright laws would be going ballistic!"